Benutzer Diskussion:YunaHatake
Hallo, dies ist die Diskussionsseite von YunaHatake. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piep. *Piiiep* Danke Hey, danke für deinen Hinweis, leider hab ich ihn erst heute gelesen :-). ---- A7xfan 15:38, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey :) Ich bin hier durch einen zufälligen Zufall gelandet. Meine Viper ist mir kaputtgegangen. *Scherz* Ich wollte mir Infos über das Spiel anschauen und bin dann auch auf dieses Wiki gestoßen. Wie lange bist du schon hier? Käufst du dir auch Uridium über SMS? oder zockst du normal? galaktische Grüße [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 12:27, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich denk schon länger darüber nach mich anzumelden. :) Hab nur im Moment keinen Plan, bei welchem Server ich mich anmelden sollte. :/ Aber es reizt mich schon da mit zuspielen.^^ Ich werd da eh erstmal Kanonenfutter sein bis ich mit der Steuerung und so weiter klarkomme. Kannst mir aber mal ein paar Anfängertipps geben. ;)) bis denne lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 22:01, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Nochmals ikke :) wenn ich mich anmelde geb ich die Bescheid. werd mich eh erstmal so durchwuseln müssen. aber keine angst ^^ bei fragen werde ich dich eh schon antexten und deinen Bordcomputer mal anzapfen müssen ^^. Ähh wenn ich mich auch für die vru entschließe, dürfen wir nur auf die anderen firmen schießen oder auf jeden?? lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 11:35, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Yunchen du hattest Recht, die Texte sind teilweise sehr chaotisch geschrieben. Da gibt es wirklich noch ne Menge zu bearbeiten..sollten wir uns in Uridium bezahlen lassen *Scherz* lg Painchen die 88ste 03:34 25.März 2012 (GTC) Hey :-) Ich hatte eben bei einer Bearbeitung bei Beute-Kreys ein problem. Unter welcher Kategorie sollte man das anlegen? Da hab ich im Moment hier auch keinen Durchblick. :/ Gibt hier viele Artikel bei denen überhaupt keine Kat angelegt wurde. greeetz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) 11:56, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Übrigens noch gratulation zu deiner Beförderung. Hatte es erst eben bei deinem Profil gesehen gehabt. ^^ Jiip man könnte es unter Items ablegen. Ist ja im eigentlichen Sinne eh ein Gegenstand. Ich halte mich da aber zurück. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Painchen88']](Dissi) 12:05, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das Schiff ist immer Sächlich, und du sagst auch nich die Goliath und Citadel wird nur mit einem L am Ende geschrieben, kannst du im Shop nachlesen. PS. wenn du es änderst, dann bitte auch im ganzen Artikel Kuina 17:50, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) bei allen Schiffe, außer beim Veng sind männlich Artikel, und beim Piranha konnte sich der Verfasser nicht entscheiden. Du hast jetzt zwar alle Artikel getauscht aber hast alle "Er" stehen lassen, das ist auch inkonsequent, wo ist da der Rechtschreifehlerjäger? Kuina 18:24, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) mein kumpel war auf der ??? map was ich ind er gruppe geshen hab und als er tod war hat er mir einen screenshot gezeigt ,wo die uber protis drauf warn . er meinte auch das ihn " DCR" getroffen hätten auf dem video ist es genaso nur veraltet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuBAYmLi8N0 der link für den screenshot :http://picload.org/view/ripwwla/bild2.png.html hoffe ich konnte dir helfen :) Hallo Yuna ich bitte dich meine seite aufzuarbeiten Das mit Dem shop ich finde das gehört rein für die die das spiel kennenlernen möchten und um zu gucken was man machen kann lg JAKPOT Hallo Yuna Darf Ich Mal Fragen warum Du die seite Darkorbit Level Gelöscht Hasst Gruß JAKPOT-BATLE Hi Yuna Ich Habe Eine Frage Kannst Du mir sagen Was Für Eine Belohnung Man bei der Darkorbit Quest Unheimlich heimlich bekommt Boa :-DDD Danke Und Was Muss Mann D machen 10 Streuner Und 10 Promentium Sammeln oder ?????? Ohhh Hab Vergessen Auf Der 1-1 Oder 3-1 ? Hallo Yuna ich suche ein program am Pc für bildaufnahme und sprachaufnahme für do letsplays kannst du mir da helfen ok schade aber danke bearbeitest du bitte hades gate Danke LG Franco Danke für die Nachricht, wenigstens trägst du Vernunft in dir. Ich will ja auch die Vergangenheit begraben. Aber wenn hier jemand dennoch keinen Anstand zeigt, kann soetwas lange dauern. DEUTSCHINATOR (Diskussion) 17:25, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Alles ist geklärt und cool. Doch ich kenne mich nich so sehr mit Zeichensprache aus. Wie wird man sie los? :) Microwarrior (Diskussion) 21:21, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Geh mal auf der Seite "Flax" und drück auf "Bearbeiten". Da ist alles voll mit irgendwelchen Codes. Wie kann man denn ganz normal, also grafisch, bearbeiten? LG Microwarrior (Diskussion) 21:24, 13. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Yuna, kannst du den Namen der Seite Veteran Design in Veteran-Designs ändern? LG Microwarrior (Diskussion) 20:11, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey, erstmals ein Danke fürs Verschieben der Seite mit dem Veteran dings du hast sogar den strich mitgeschrieben das wollt ich ja auch :D Aber es nervt mit den kleinen sternchen (*), da sie am anfang eines absatzes so eine art gliederung machen. Sieh dir die seite Veteran-Designs an, dann weißt du, was ich meine. Gib mir dann tipps, wie ich das so anpassen kann. Ich kann das ja auch mit kleinen zahlen machen, aber ob das alle sehen kann ein problem sein. Ich schreib grad von einem anderen land aus mit dem IPad. Wenn ich wieder nach deutschland komme, kann ich dann aufm PC screenshots machen, um für verständnis zu sorgen. Vielleicht mach ich in den nächsten paar wochen ein paar fehler und wie du siehst, ich schreib hier klein :D LG Microwarrior (Diskussion) 03:38, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Also, erstmals danke, dass ich noch eine Chance kriege :). Wenns um Atheisten geht, kann ich nie die Klappe halen xD. Ich war früher mal Atheist, abr Gott hat mich zurückgeholt. Danke an dir, Gott! Ich bin kein Rassist oder so, abe ich habe keinerlei Respekt vor Atheisten. Du hast sicherlich seine Bnutzerseite gesehen. Man muss zwischen RL und das hier unterscheiden können, aber Deutschi kann das nicht, was man an seiner vulgären Wortwahl wunderbar erkennen kann. Dass das mit dem Atheismus zusammenhängt, darüber kann man sich nicht streiten. Wäre schön, wenn du ihn mal ganz nett ansprichst. Im Forum wäre der schon raus, aber so wie ich hat er mal eine zweite Chance verdient. Vielleicht rettet ihn Gott aus der Patsche und bekehrt ihn oder er hört einfach mit dem vulgären Dreck auf :). Auch ich mache sowas in RL, aber nicht im Forum oder im Wiki. Naja, nachdem das geklärt ist, können wir den Kampf gegen den katastrophalen Rechtschreibfehler fortsetzen. Mal hoffen, dass er auch vernünftig mitmacht :D. Davor schreibe ich ihn mal vernünftig an. LG Microwarrior (Diskussion) 19:06, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey Yuna, es geht um deutschinator....: Du weißt ja, ich mache so kleine videos von den gates; und ich glaube dass diese videos durchaus gut sind, weil sie werden ja angeguckt... Immerhin werden diese videos zu 55% von leuten angeguckt, die diese videos im Wiki gefunden haben.... Auf jeden fall hat deutschi etwas dagegen, löscht die links und beleidigt mich und diese durchaus hilfreichen videos (2.000 klicks fast nur durchs wiki sprechen schon für sie, wie ich finde....) Ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du dich mal mit ihm auseinander setzen würdest Schon mal danke Epiku (Diskussion) 13:52, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Da der Lappen offensichtlich unbelehrbar ist, werd ich dir jetzt mal erklären, wieso ich die Links immer wieder entferne: Sagen wir es so: Offensichtlich hält sich wirklich jeder Vollidiot mit einem Aufnahmeprogramm, für einen LPer. Und keiner, der noch bei klarem Verstand ist (ganz besonders ich), wird zulassen, dass irgendein dahergelaufener Wanna-Be die Wikiseite zu einem beliebten Spiel ausnutzt, um mal Aufmerksamkeit/Klicks zukriegen. Zu den Videos: Was soll ich da noch sagen, ausser das sogar Assi-TV unterhaltsamer und qualitativ hochwertiger ist, als der Dreck, den hier irgendein Schwachkopp produziert und reinstellt. DEUTSCHINATOR (Diskussion) 19:23, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) hey Yuna, danke für's schützen, werde dir die links posten Gruß Epiku (Diskussion) 18:30, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ps: kannst du zeta auch noch schützen? Hallo YunoHatake, Mir würde es reichen, wenn ihr nicht ständig die von mir korrigierte Hades-Seite wieder umschreibt...dann müsste ich die Seite nicht extern speichern und mit einer falschen Schriftart wiederherstellen. Mfg, Hardy AdminHard (Diskussion) 07:04, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Videos Hey, hier der 1. link : Beta Welle 10 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRV6tZysSEc Gruß Epiku (Diskussion) 13:47, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Lambda Welle 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruHNU9Ptomw Epiku (Diskussion) 15:03, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) lambda Welle 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPeFGiiLeEg Epiku (Diskussion) 14:00, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Meld dich ma bei mir Bitte Hallo ich habe eine Frage bezüglich des Skylabs, muss ich eingeloggt sein um die Rohstoffe zu erhalten oder produzieren die sammler und raffenerien auch ohne das ich eingeloggt bin Noch mal Videos hallo Yuna, wie man unschwer erkennen kann, ändern deutschinator und ich die gate seiten immer hin und her. Ich wurde immer häufiger angesprochen, dass die leute meine videos zu den wellen schon hilfreich finden (mittlerweile fast 6.000 aufrufe), nur er scheint das anders zu sehen. Du hast ja einen Schutz für die seiten gemacht gehabt, ist es evtl möglich diesen wieder einzurichten? Ich möchte nochmal betonen, dass es mir ja nicht um iwelche klicks geht, sondern nur darum, dass andere eine ahnung bekommen, wie das gate von innen aussieht ! Freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit Epiku (Diskussion) 17:00, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Yuna Ich würde dich mal bitten, die Gateseiten zusperren, damit niemand mehr irgendwelche Links da rein posten kann. Warum ich das so sehe? Ganz einfach: Erstens hab ich ja schonmal erwähnt, dass das Wiki nicht dazu da ist, um Werbung für sich selbst zumachen. Und ausserdem weiss ich auch, warum er die Links reinschreibt, und nicht die Video einfügen-Option benutzt. Wenn er die Option benutzen würde, würden diejenigen, die zu neugierig sind, nur die Videos sehen, und nicht auf den Kanal kommen. Aber wenn man Links einfügt, kommen ein Haufen Klicks zustande. Und noch was. Zitat: "Immerhin werden diese videos zu 55% von leuten angeguckt, die diese videos im Wiki gefunden haben". Wo kommt denn diese Zahl her? Ach warte, ich weiss es: Aus der Fantasie! Es gibt absolut keinen Beweis für diesen Wert. Also sichere doch bitte die Seiten, damit die absolute Perfektion* im Wiki erhalten bleibt. DEUTSCHINATOR (Diskussion) 17:38, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Absolute Perfektion schon mal auf die Gear seite gesehen? Da könnte man mal was dran machen. Warcube (Diskussion) 12:12, 8. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ach, jetzt doch keine videos mehr? na wenn das jetzt doch plötzlich alle meinen..... dann sollen die kleinen halt wieder ins messer laufen.... Epiku (Diskussion) 21:05, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *klopf klopf klopf* Yuna, *klopf klopf klopf* Yuna, *klopf klopf klopf* Yuna? Dir ist sicher auch aufgefallen, dass AdminHard hier ständig die Hades Gate-Seite bearbeitet und dabei z.B. durch die Schriftart und die Formulierungen gegen unseren Wiki-Standard verstößt, und auch noch meint, dass es "zu 100% richtig" sei. Und da ich es langsam aber sicher leid bin, dieses "Fiasco" jedesmal rückgängig zumachen, bitte ich dich, die Hades Gate-Seite zusperren. DEUTSCHINATOR (Diskussion) 09:19, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Klopf* *Klopf* du kleiner Genius...die Infos sind komplett korrekt, von mir aus ändere die Schriftart, aber nicht meine Sätze. Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass meine Informationen zu 100% richtig sein. Mfg, Hardy AdminHard (Diskussion) 07:14, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! ich hab da mal ne Frage: Ich habe mir 5.000 uridium über Sms gekauft, und sie kommen einfach nicht an, kannst du mir ein Bisschen Helfen? -LG. StreboLP Ich weiss, der Chat ist eine Möglichkeit, aber ein richtiges Forum ist natürlich optimal. Dann die Konfigurationen, wenn ich sie mit "C" umschalte. Wenn eins zerstört ist, habe ich dann automatisch noch ein heiles 2. oder 3. oder .... gesetzt dem Fall, ich habe sie mir so konfiguriert ? Ab wann kann ich mir ein neues Schiff kaufen ? Chantao (Diskussion) 10:25, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab's schon gesehen, Leo ab 15.000 U. ich Dummerle; naja, bin erst ne halbe Woche dabei. Greenhorn eben. Ich muss allerdings dazu sagen, wenn ich etwas lerne zu verstehen, dann mache ich eine Wissenschaft daraus. Gruss Chantao Chantao (Diskussion) 11:39, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Yuna, herzlichen Dank für Deine Antworten auf meine "brennenden Fragen", die natürlich jetzt schon gar nicht mehr '''so '''brennend sind. Hahahaha, ich habe jetzt einen Leo. Ja, und damit hatte ich fast einen "Kollegen" abgeschossen, bevor ich merkte, dass ich auf Gamplay den Doppelklick für Angriff rausnehmen muss, damit ich einladen kann. Es ist ja so, wenn ich was so langsam kapiere, dann wird da eine Wissenschaft draus. Aber was Lab oder Drohnen betrifft, wobei ich denke, die sind ja erst beim so richtigen Kampf Mensch gegen Mensch wichtig, die Drohnen, da habe ich mich noch nicht drum gekümmert, und auch nicht um das Lab. Ich fahre kommendes WE im RL für ein paar Tage fort, und danach kümmere ich mich weiter um den Account. Wenn brennende Akutfragen auftauchen stelle ich sie erfolgreich in den Ingame-Chat. Sind ja alle nett hier, nicht so, wie oft bei Parsec Aetu, dass man da Stinkstiefel bei hatte; oder ich bin hier auf noch keinen gestoßen, glücklicherweise. Chantao (Diskussion) 10:14, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Herzliche Grüße einstweilen von Chantao, der sich erstmal zurecht findet. Chantao (Diskussion) 10:14, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC)